User blog:Lia A3/The Maze Runner Part 34
You had to break down or else you would've gone crazy for keeping it all balled up inside you. Tears streaked your face. You had gone through klunk the past few days. With trying to outrun a Griever to showing up at a mysterious place covered with strangers. Then, being accused of something you didn't do. Then having barely made it out of the Griever attack and to top it all off you were all alone and lost in a gigantic maze. Eventually, you had to suck it up and continue on, or you'd be there all day, wallowing in self-pity. You wiped your cheek with your sleeve and stood up, trying to remember which way was back to the Glade. The Griever attack had you a bit disoriented. The sun was at high noon making it impossible to tell with direction was which. You guessed an ran down the long corridor. All the corridor's looked the same. Same stone walls, same green ivy. Nothing to give you any clue to which way was to the Glade. You just guessed and hoped you'd impossibly find the Glade. A couple hours later the sun had moved its position, now giving you a slight clue of which way to go. You had come out of the West door, meaning you had to work your way backwards. You had to move East. Running sucked the energy out of you and the sun didn't help. Its rays and heat pounding down on your body. Sometimes, you'd come across a long dark and inky black shadow to cool your body down. It was refreshing. You looked down at your watch, to check the time; 4:06. You had about two hours to get back to the Glade. You didn't know if you could make it. You wipe the sweat of your forehead and continue on this impossible journey. An hour went by before you found the second clue to the Glade. A small piece of Ivy pushed to the side of the wall. Breadcrumbs. You'd cut this ivy off the wall and threw it to the side to use as breadcrumbs- to find your way back. You followed the 'breadcrumbs' until they ended. Now, you had to use your memory and notepad to find your way back. You looked down at your watch for the umpteenth time. Half an hour before the doors closed. You were getting closer, but there was always that possibility that you wouldn't make it. Hope felt fake. Hope felt like a waste of time, an illusion. So, you didn't hope. You just continued on your way, feeling nothing at all. You were almost there eight or so turns left to go. You pushed yourself to go faster and farther, but something stopped you in your tracks. A voice. It was merely an echo, but it was something. You followed it as best you could, still keeping track of your turns. The voice didn't come back. Your trail towards the mysterious echo was a dead end. Reluctantly, you turned and continued your path to the Glade. Three minutes were left on the clock. You had wasted your time trying to track the voice to its owner. You still had four long corridors and one short one. You sprint full on, knowing that you had to get to the Glade. You had to. With less than one minute left on the clock, you turn to see Thomas and Newt standing by the doors. The doors started to shut at the end of the long corridor. Thomas and Newt are screaming and pointing, but why? You run, the doors are moving closer together. Ten feet left in that gap. Nine feet. Eight feet. Your halfway down the corridor. Seven feet. Six. Five... Four... Three... Category:Blog posts